


Unprecedented Decisions

by CMF1911



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMF1911/pseuds/CMF1911





	Unprecedented Decisions

Riverdale  
Chapter 1  
Cheryl was sitting in the atrium with Toni in between classes. Toni was still cracking jokes about the will reading and dinner after with her mother and grandmother. Josie and Melody were writing something on the piano. Jughead, Archie, Veronica, and Betty were working on some type of story when Cheryl’s world came to a grinding halt. She stared at the doorway where Nick St. Clair was standing staring at her with a smile. Toni looked at her concernedly.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Josie glared at Nick as she stood up from the piano.  
“Calm down. I only came to let Archie know I’ll be pressing charges on him for beating me up.” Nick smirked.  
“You are kidding right?” Veronica glared at him.  
“Or I can counter your charges with charges of my own.” Cheryl shook herself out of her stupor and stood up.  
“Even if you wanted to. No one would believe you. It’s too late. Besides your mother accepted a buy out for you.” Nick smiled confidently.  
Toni took a step to stand protectively in front of Cheryl when Nick tried to step towards her.  
“You forget the three eye witnesses who were there to see what you tried to do. Or are you going to press charges against us too?” Veronica glared at her former friend.  
“I just might. I received some major damages due to the abuse your family and friends put me trough Ronni.” Nick taunted.  
“You drugged and tried to rape Cheryl, and Veronica. I don’t feel sorry for what I did. I think you deserve a lot worse than what you got.” Archie defended himself.  
“Damn straight.” Toni glared at him ready to throw a few punches of her own when she heard what he had tried to do to her friend/more than friend. Cheryl gripped her arm loosely.  
“Stop. He’s not worth the jail time.” Cheryl whispered to her while she tried to hold her back.  
“And who is this?” Nick eyed Toni up and down.  
“Not someone that you get to talk to. Walk away bottom feeder. You delivered your message.” Cheryl glared back at him. Nick glared at all of them before he walked out.  
Toni stared at Cheryl in disbelief.  
“Jesus Christ Cheryl.” Toni finally went limp when Nick left.  
“Sorry? I seem to have a certain affect on people.” Cheryl smiled sadly.  
“Hey. You don’t have to apologize.” Toni squeezed her elbows comfortingly.  
“Okay. This is too gay. Even for me. Cheryl sweetie. WE need to talk. Now.” Kevin pulled Cheryl away by the hand while she tracked Toni who was grabbed by Veronica.  
Betty looked between the two groups unsure of whose story she was more interested in before she walked after Kevin and Cheryl. Veronica rose an eyebrow when Betty followed the other group.  
“So. Talk. When did you and Cheryl Bombshell meet, and how did that happen?” Veronica smirked at Toni who looked at her skeptically.  
“I don’t think I owe you any type of explanation.” Toni glared in confusion.  
“Oh? I’m friends with Cheryl. We just want to make sure she isn’t interested in a…” Veronica trailed off.  
“A Southside Serpent? A gangster? Well. I am. Cheryl knows that. Just like I know who she is. Not that I owe you any type of explanation. You and your friends abandoned her when she needed someone the most. Now. I’m going to go make sure she’s okay.” Toni pulled out of Veronica’s grasp and went off to track down Cheryl. She found the bombshell in the blue and gold with Betty and Kevin.  
“I don’t owe either of you any type of explanation.” Cheryl stated softly. Toni smiled at the familiar words.  
“She really doesn’t.” Jughead spoke from his spot behind a laptop. Shooting an understanding nod at Cheryl.  
“We just want to make sure you aren’t rushing into….” Betty trailed off.  
“I’m not, and even if I was. It isn’t any of your business. Toni was there for me when no one else was. When she didn’t even know me. Now if you’ll excuse me.. I’m going to go find…. Hey.” Cheryl noticed Toni standing in the doorway. She let out a relieved breath.  
“Hey. Are you okay?” Toni asked her concernedly.  
“I’m fine. Are you?” Cheryl stood up and collected her things.  
“I’m a little more concerned about you right now.” Toni sighed.  
“I’m okay. Can we just get out of here?” Cheryl smiled at her weakly.  
“Yeah.. Yes. Of course. Jug?” Toni looked at her friend.  
“I’ll cover for you guys.” Jughead promised with a smile.  
“Thanks.” Cheryl squeezed his shoulder. Betty rose an eyebrow at the three of them.  
“Come on. There’s something I want to show you.” Toni held out her hand for Cheryl’s. Jughead smiled already knowing where Toni was planning on taking Cheryl.  
Cheryl looked around the small boxing gym with a confused eyebrow raised.  
“You brought me to a boxing gym?” Cheryl laughed.  
“You are right. You’ve had a really bad year, and there has to be a lot of anger that you are holding back. You need to hit something, or someone. Holding back isn’t healthy for you, and I don’t want to see you hurt someone or yourself later when all of this boil over. Put these on and hit me.” Toni suggested.  
“No. No way.” Cheryl laughed.  
“We can start with the heavy bag then? Cheryl. Come on. You’ve got to find a healthier outlet than bashing people all the time.” Toni pleaded.  
A couple of hours later Cheryl dropped down onto her back in the boxing ring. Toni smirked and sat down next to her.  
“Feel better?” Toni turned to lay on her back beside Cheryl looking up at the rafters of the small gym.  
“I will when I can move again.” Cheryl let out a breathy laugh.  
“We can come back anytime. My grandpa owns this place.” Toni explained. Cheryl started unwrapping the boxing wrap from her hands. She sat up and slung a leg over Toni’s hips. Toni arched an eyebrow at the woman hovering over her. Toni pushed herself up onto her palms to look Cheryl in the eye. She brushed a stray hair that had fallen out of Cheryl’s ponytail behind her ear and ran a thumb over her chin.  
“Where have you been all my life?” Cheryl whispered with a smile.  
“Really. Quoting Rihanna?” Toni laughed. Cheryl dropped her head onto Toni’s shoulder with a laugh of her own.  
“It wasn’t intentional.” Cheryl promised.  
“Cheryl…” Toni ran a hand along Cheryl’s side while the redhead lifted her head off Toni’s shoulder to look at her again.  
“I’ve been looking for your too.” Toni whispered. Cheryl leaned their foreheads together.  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” Cheryl whispered.  
“Okay.” Toni let out a small chuckle which was cut off by Cheryl’s lips on hers. She sighed into Cheryl. Shifting so she could wrap her arms around Cheryl’s waist and run her hands along her back. They pulled back after several minutes for breath. Cheryl smiled when Toni ran a hand along her side.  
“Promise me, you’ll tell me if you ever are not okay. I just found you Cheryl Blossom. I couldn’t bare it if I didn’t get to know you.” Toni told her openly.  
“I don’t want you to have to take care of me all the time. That’s not how a relationship should be.” Cheryl sighed.  
“A relationship is a partnership. Partnerships require communication to work. I’ll tell you what I need. If you promise to tell me what you need. I can’t lose you Cheryl.” Toni vowed. Cheryl nodded silently as she leaned forward and connected their lips in a deeper kiss.  
“What are your plans for the afternoon?” Toni whispered when they broke apart slightly.  
“I don’t have anywhere I need to be.” Cheryl smiled moving one of her hands to Toni’s jaw.  
“Come stay at my place tonight…. With me and gramps. Not to do anything. I just… I wouldn’t feel comfortable with you going back to Thornhill with that asshat in town and your mother… After the will reading..” Toni told Cheryl in fragmented sentences like she didn’t know which reason to use first. Cheryl cut her off with a kiss.  
“Okay.” Cheryl smiled.  
“Okay?” Toni looked at her with a surprised smile.  
“I feel safe with you Toni. Besides. There is something I wanted to talk to you about too.” Cheryl kissed her deeply one last time before she pushed herself to her feet and offered a hand out to help Toni to her own.  
“Okay.. That’s less exciting and a little bit scary.” Toni grimaced.  
“Not about anything bad. Or at least. I hope it isn’t. Just an idea that crossed my mind.” Cheryl helped her clean everything up. She spent the car ride to Toni and her grandfather’s trailer smiling out the window.


End file.
